Stubborn Love
by Dreamerfrvrp3
Summary: Set after 'Sparks Fly' what if Zoe confronted Wade after dropping off his picnic basket.


**Summary:** Set after 'Sparks Fly' what if Zoe confronted Wade after dropping off his picnic basket.

**Author's Note:** This is my first foray into the world of Hart of Dixie fanfiction so all criticisms and compliments are welcome! I wasn't satisfied with the ending of 'Sparks Fly' but they took care of us Wade/Zoe fans at the end of 'Blue Christmas'. Anyway this story seems a little unnecessary since by the time I finished it the last episode had aired but I couldn't get this dialogue out of my head. Big thank you to Sarahkw who read over this for me. Check out her fic 'Rescue Me' it is the best Wade/Zoe fanfic out there.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hart of Dixie. I do frequently have dreams featuring Wilson Bethel though. The title is based off of 'Stubborn Love' by The Lumineers.

**Stubborn Love**

Zoe Hart turned to the steps of Wade Kinsella's carriage house before pausing, the weight on her chest heavier than ever. She didn't know how to do this. He had to know that. She stomped towards the screen door and threw it open, standing between Wade and his television.

"I said we had a connection and I was willing to give us a try but you threw away the chance. You laughed me off," she almost shrieked. Glaring at his silent figure she moved on, "I don't know how to do relationships and emotions."

"Ain't that the truth doc," Wade retorted, taking a long swig of his beer.

She ignored him, continuing on. "My first and last relationship lasted six years, we barely saw each other. I think we had sex twice a month in the supply closet of the hospital. I didn't know what was I doing then and I still don't. I mean I clearly screwed that one up too. Any sort of emotional attachment I had in my family was destroyed once, the only father I knew, found out that I wasn't his daughter. I come from a mess."

"That's a load of bull and you know it Zoe," he rolled his eyes. He may not be the smartest tool in the drawer but he knew her. "You've met my father. You sabotaged whatever we had goin' 'cause I don't fit with whatever idea of your life you had in your head."

"I thought I could count on you, Wade," she confessed, running a hand through her tightly wound hair.

"And pray tell Doc. How could you count on me?" he asked after a pregnant pause. He slammed the beer bottle on the coffee table and stood in front of the petite brunette. The woman who drove him crazy since the day she stomped into his living room. "'Cause I could keep you nice and warm until George was ready for ya?"

Zoe threw her hands up in the air, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me doc. You know exactly what I'm talkin' about. I saw your face when I told you that George moved on," he rubbed his forehead, tired of this argument. Tired of having to fight for her.

Zoe groaned, "I'm sorry. How was I supposed to look? The man broke off his wedding for me and he wants to be with my monogamous no strings attached friend's ex-wife? I don't know what you want from me."

"I told you what I wanted and you ruined it. I just wanted to give bein' with you a try cause I thought we had somethin'," he told her honestly.

"I don't know how to change anymore," she elaborated on the discussion she had with Lavon earlier. "I changed almost everything about me when I moved her. Isn't that enough?"

"I don't need you to change doc," he moved in closer.

"I'm a mess," she argued, trying to ignore the generic beer breath that she's grown used to. "I'm neurotic and I'm bossy, I get way too involved in other people's business. I don't really know how to be sexy and fun. Change is scary and I'm scared. What if this ends in a disaster?"

"Zoe," Wade tried to interrupt her tirade. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Then I'll have to move out of the carriage house and I'll never be able to go to the Rammer Jammer ever again. I need my glass of wine. We'll have to share custody of Lavon. You would probably have to switch Brick too," Zoe rambled on. There were too many reasons. Too many excuses. She peered at Wade's face, slowly losing herself in his eyes. "I do like you Wade Kinsella. Maybe it's too late. I should shut up now."

He stared into her warm, brown eyes lifting her chin towards him. "You are ten kinds of crazy doc but it ain't nothin' I can't handle. So how bout we give this another try? I like you Zoe Hart and would like to take you out on a real date."

"I would like that very much. This time I won't bring any books," she told him sincerely. Closing the distance between each other, he pulled her close covering his lips with her own.

"Damn straight, doc."


End file.
